It has been well documented that chitosan, when eaten within a half-hour before a meal, acts electrostatically to attract part of the fat that is consumed during a meal and carries it through the body. However effective chitosan may be in removing fat, it does not function as a deterrent to the amount of food or fat which one may ingest during a meal.